Ligas de Goma
Ligas de Goma es el titulo oficial de la cancion adaptada en el capitulo de Phineas y Ferb ¡Tuyo el Verano es!. Letras Español latino Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas Hechas con Gran densidad, Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas Hechas con Intensidad. Si son elásticas lo Probamos, Y si rebotan aquí También, Los hidrocarburos le ponemos, Cuales son? No lo se muy bien. La compresion siempre revisamos, Que la tension siempre bien este, Aquí descansan las Bailarinas, Y guardo aquí el Curry que yo prepare. Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas Hechas con Gran densidad, Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas hechas con Intensidad. Solo son ligas lo que hacemos, No tenemos buena variedad, No hay Recuerdos ni Baratijas, Ni nada que implique tu Curiosidad. No hacemos Pianos, ni Bebidas caras, Ni la cremayera de un pantalón, Ni hielos Ni Hastas un Ventilador. (Por que!) Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas Hechas con Gran densidad, Fuertes Son! Grandes Son, Ligas hechas con Intensidad, Phineas: Entonces que es lo que haces? 'Castellano' Goma en bandas y pelotas Hechas con enorme densidad. Goma en bandas y pelotas Que rebotan con intesidad. Comprobación y la resistencia, Aquí, el rebote hay que calibrar. Aquí añadirán hidrocarburos ¡Con nombres que no sé pronunciar! La compresión aquí se define Y el retroceso se mide acá, ¡Aquí descansan los bailarines! Y de esta neverita, el curry saldrá. Goma en bandas y pelotas Hechas con enorme densidad. Goma en bandas y pelotas Que rebotan con intesidad. Básicamente aquí hacemos goma, No queremos diversificar. No hacemos trastos, no hacemos cosas Que la atención de alguien vayan a llamar. ¡No hacemos pianos ni espumosas sodas! Grandes cremalleras no voy a fabricar. Hieleras ni aspas, yo os puedo dar... ¡Sólo goma en bandas! (la última sílaba se repite hasta el final de la canción) Goma en bandas y pelotas Hechas con enorme densidad. Goma en bandas y pelotas Que rebotan con intesidad. Phineas: ¿Y qué es lo que fabrica? 'Inglés' Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity This is the room where we test the stretching This is the room where we test the bounce Here we add the long-chained hydrocarbons The names of which I cannot pronounce This is the room where we test compression This is the room where we test recoil This is a break room for all these dancers And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity Basically what we make here is rubber We're not trying to diversify We don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchotchkes Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans We make rubber bands! note held until end of song Rubber bands, rubber balls Made with super-special density Rubber bands, rubber balls They can bounce with such intensity! Categoría:Canciones de 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Tuyo el verano es Categoría:Baljeet Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Tony Cruz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Paloma Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Oscar Varela Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Cecilia Blanco Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Enrique Anaut Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Carmen López